Let The Tide Roll In
by sleepuntiltomorrow
Summary: "Well... who wants to sit around in some random air-conditioned building when we can road trip to the beach?" The gang escapes to the sea-side for some much needed relaxation. But is there something more brewing under the surface for Jack and Kim?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there! I'm back with another story! Huzzah! It's been a while since I last wrote/published anything. I've been really busy with One-Act, band, school, and just life in general. I'm really glad to be back in the writing groove though, and I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Some notes:**

**-The gang is about 17  
-it's the summer before their senior year  
-They are 17, and they will swear. It's not that much, but I'm warning you now.**

**Anyways, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It. Sigh.**

* * *

"It's so HOT," Milton said while sitting in front of the closed dojo.

"We know." Jerry, Eddie and Jack chorused, their backs up against the previously cool glass of the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

"It's 98 degrees out!" Milton whined.

"Trust us, Milton, we can tell," Jack said, peeved.

"AND it's only 10:30!" Milton exclaimed.

"We heard you the first ten times, Milton." Eddie said, the heat eating away at his patience.

"I just can't believe Rudy would leave us here with no dojo to hang out in while he goes off to some stupid spa retreat." Jerry complained, sweat trickling down his brow.

"It's not stupid to him. And you really think he'd let us have free reign of the dojo?" Jack asked.

"He did once before..." Jerry pointed out.

"Yeah but that was before he found you in the wall. He knows better than to leave some teenagers in charge of the dojo from now on." Jack explained, "Not that I blame him, I mean, we had a rockin party but things definitely got out of hand."

"I know but it's just so HOT, I don't see why we can't just hang out somewhere air-conditioned..." Eddie asked.

"Well," Kim said, walking up to the boys, "I finally got my car," she swung the keys around her finger, "And who wants to go to some random air-conditioned building when we can road trip to the beach?" A smile played at her lips. She stood with her arms crossed, her swimsuit peeking out from her shirt and sunglasses perched on her head. It was plain to see that she was going to the beach with or without her rag-tag group of friends.

The boys scrambled up from their positions on the ground, running for the parking lot at full speed. Jerry screamed "Shotgun!" as he raced out of the mall, the rest of the guys groaning as they walked to the car ahead of Kim.

Kim chuckled as she swung the keys around her finger, making her way to the car she could finally call hers, her flip flops clapping on each step.

At the car, it seemed that Milton had unfortunately lost the game of rock paper scissors and now had claim to the middle-seat. "Alright, let's get you guys your swimsuits and then we'll head to the beach!" Kim smiled and unlocked the car.

Before the car even started, Jerry had his hands on the auxiliary cable, reaching for his iPod and making a playlist for the near-hour long drive.

Kim started the car and as a wave of cool air left the vents, a sigh was heard from the male passengers. The blonde chuckled and pushed her sunglasses over her eyes as she left the mall's parking lot.

* * *

"Alright," Kim commanded half an hour later from the drivers seat, "Everyone got their swimsuit?" The boys nodded. "Towels?" Another unison nod.

"I've got the sunscreen!" Milton volunteered from the hump seat.

"Ok, good. Now, I need to get gas and snacks. To the Shell Station!"

Jerry let out a loud, "WHOOO!" as the car pulled away from the curb, hitting play on his iPod, the music he picked resonating from the speakers.

Twenty minutes, one full tank of gas, two jumbo bags of skittles, a twelve-pack of cokes, a six-pack of water, 5 assorted Arizona teas, one bag of beef jerky, 4 bags of chips and a pack of gum later, the gang was on the road to the beach. Kim managed to (by some miracle) keep focused on driving while the three teenage boys in the backseat haggled over how to divvy up the food, which was repeatedly referred to as "the rations" and while Jerry managed to choreograph entire dance routines while still in the confines of the passenger seat. All in all, it was an eventful ride to the "promise land" as Milton adamantly called it.

Once the car rolled to a stop and Kim put it in park, Jerry, Eddie and Milton leaped out of the car, shedding their shirts and making a mad dash to the cool blue water. Kim chuckled to herself for a moment at the scene, then, after she realized she, by default, would be the pack mule, groaned. Her head hit the headrest behind her and her hands fell from the steering wheel to her lap.

"Hey!" Came a call from the back of her car, "Can you pop the trunk?"

"Yeah!" Called Kim, smiling as she realized she wouldn't be alone in her pack mule duties.

Slipping out of the driver's seat, Kim made her way to the back of the car, keys in one hand, the other pulling the sunglasses to the bridge of her nose to cover her eyes. Jack was bent over, grabbing for the cooler with the drinks, the bag of snacks, and his own towel, shades already covering his eyes. "I got this stuff," he said, "Can you get the bag with your's and the guys' towels and the umbrella?"

Kim nodded, "Yeah, and I'll grab the speakers too."

"You sure? That's a lot of stuff for a girl like you to carry..." Jack asked, realizing his mistake far too late.

"A girl like me? _A girl like me?" _Kim asked incredulously. "Do I need to remind you that _a girl like me_ whoops your butt at karate weekly?"

Jack blanched, "Nonononono, that's not what I meant-"

"Uh-huh." Kim said as she grabbed the umbrella, towels, and portable speakers from the trunk, slamming the trunk door down and marching off to find a suitable spot on the beach.

Jack groaned, his head tilted back and frustration in his veins, slowly making his way to follow Kim to their spot.

Perfect spot acquired, Kim stabbed the umbrella into the ground and ripped it open, her anger clear in her body language and her actions.

"Hey, you might want to take it easy with that! I don't know what the umbrella said to offend you, but you're never gonna get an apology out of it if you keep abusing it like that!" Kim turned around, looking for the source of the voice that had interrupted her violent actions. A tanned, blonde, _cute_ teenager greeted her, a smile playing on his lips.

"I'm Tyler," he offered his hand, "I'll be happy to give that umbrella of yours a stern talking to if you _really_ feel like it's in need of a reprimanding."

Kim giggled, taking off her sunglasses to look directly in Tyler's eyes, "I'm Kim, and I don't think that's necessary, I'm pretty sure this umbrella's learned its lesson!"

Tyler's smile widened and his straight teeth gleamed, "Well, _Kim_," he said, placing emphasis on her name, "I was wonderin-"

"_There _you are!" Jack exclaimed, stomping up to Kim, "You stormed off and I couldn't find you. If you give me the keys I can go lock-" Noticing Tyler, the brown haired boy dropped the cooler and the bag he was carrying by the rest of the things and crossed his arms. "Who's this?" He asked, his tone somewhere between inquisitive and threatening.

"Oh, sorry man, I didn't know she was your girlfriend-" Tyler began, his hands up in a defensive position.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Kim said, glaring at Jack, though it was hard to tell how affected he was by her patented Kim Crawford Death Ray Vision as he kept his shades on. "I am perfectly single." She said with a sweet smile.

"Awesome," Tyler said with a grin, "Well, my friends are having a bonfire at sunset on the beach, you and your friend here are welcome to come."

"That sounds awesome!" Kim smiled up at Tyler. "I'll definitely be there."

"Awesome!" Jack mocked under his breath.

"Yeah, we'll have s'mores, I've got an acoustic guitar, it's gonna be a blast!" Tyler seemed physically incapable of not smiling.

"That sounds great!" Kim smiled and Jack rolled his eyes behind his tinted lenses.

"Yeah, great." Jack said, "Kim can you help me set up the rest of our stuff? _Now?"_

"Sure, Jack," Kim rolled her eyes at Jack, "I'll see you later!" She smiled sweetly at Tyler, who made his graceful retreat.

Jack wasted no time before making his opinion known, "That guy's a scumbag."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Kim asked, exasperated, "What on _earth_ makes you think that, huh? Just because you're mad at yourself for being sexist doesn't mean you should take it out on me _or _the cute guy that just so happened to ask me to join him at a bonfire his friends are throwing." Kim glared at the brunet, "It's not like he's asking for me to get married and bear his children, alright?" She crossed her arms and huffed.

Jack glared back, "What about neon frat tank, 'I've got an acoustic guitar' and overall sleazy attitude screams 'attractive' to you? Really, I'd like to know."

"Oh my GOD, Jack! Just because I'm your friend and you've got this over-protective hero complex doesn't mean you get to veto each and every guy that even _looks_ my way!" Kim yelled, aggravated.

"You know what-" Jack began, not yelling but not exactly in the calmest of manners.

"_WHAT?" _Kim glared at her friend, blood boiling.

Jack clenched his jaw, his fists balled at his side, then turned on his heel and stalked off, before he said anything he'd regret later.

Kim angrily blew a strand of hair out of her face, convinced Jack was just on his man-period, he'd get over it and they'd make up. Not right now, though, they both needed some time alone to cool off. She jammed the sunglasses back on her face and began to unpack the supplies when, dripping wet, Jerry, Eddie and Milton clamored up to her, begging for their 'share of the rations.'

After the boys had successfully upped Kim's blood pressure and satisfied their hunger, Milton managed to ask, through a mouthful of chips, "Where's Jack?" Though it sounded more like "Air's Ack?"

Kim felt her anger building again, so she took a deep breath and let it out slowly while she counted backwards from ten in her head.

"Uh-oh..." Milton said after swallowing the chips, "What'd he do?"

The blonde looked at Milton, thankful he understood just how much Jack could get under her skin, "He had the _nerve_ to assume that this really cute guy who asked me to join him at his friend's bonfire was some sort of," she air-quoted, "'scumbag'."

Milton rolled his eyes and shared a knowing look with Eddie, "I wouldn't worry about it, Kim."

"Yeah," Eddie chimed in, "This guy's probably not a scumbag, you know Jack can get really je-"

"_Overprotective._" Milton interjected. "You know how _protective_ and loyal Jack can be."

Kim looked quizzically at Milton, then tried to make eye contact with Eddie across the large picnic blanket she had laid atop of the sand. Eddie was staring intently at a bag of skittles, cramming them into his mouth. After a full minute of unsuccessful attempts at eye-contact with the skittle-obsessed teen, Kim was fed up.

"Don't swim for thirty minutes after eating!" She ordered, shedding her sunglasses and cover-up and heading for the waves.

Jerry looked up from simultaneously stuffing his face with beef jerky and setting up the speakers with his iPod attached, his eyes full of confusion, "Did I miss something?"

Milton shook his head, "Just Jack being jealous and Kim not getting the picture."

Eddie nodded his assent and Jerry asked, "Why won't those two just forget their pride for _two seconds_ and admit they're meant to be together?"

"Because they're Jack and Kim." Milton shrugged. "They just won't. I don't even know if they've admitted it to themselves." He watched Kim splash into the water and spotted Jack down the beach by himself in an angry staring contest with the waves.

Milton sighed. Those two were meant for each other. Hell, if _Jerry_ of all people could see it, why couldn't they?

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, it's a bit of an abrupt ending, but it was the first place I could cut it before it started getting _really_ long... So, anyways, what do you think? Where I live, it's getting really hot right now, and I just went on my band trip to the coast, so I was playing around with this idea and WHAM! Here it is! I'm almost done writing it, I just need to find some time to work out the kinks.**

**Anyways, if you're interested in my musical inspiration for this whole thing, I was basically listening to Sofa, U.N.I., Miss You, Gold Rush, Firefly, Kiss Me, and Give Me Love all by Ed Sheeran on repeat. Such good, mellow songs.**

**Okay, so that's about it. Expect a new chapter soon and please review!**

**Best wishes!**

**x Em**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there! Thanks for all the reviews! It really means a lot, you guys rock! I was a little unsure about the whole premise, but now I really think this works :) anyways, here's chapter two! Things get pretty... interesting in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy... ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' it! Stop asking!**

* * *

Kim shook the water from her blonde tresses, heading back to her group's spot in the sand. Her temper cooled, she was back to a mellow mood that suited a friendly outing to the beach. Who cares if Jack doesn't approve of Tyler? It's not like she'll ever see him after tonight's bonfire anyways, so why should the temperamental brunet's opinion bother her in the slightest? Exactly. It shouldn't, so why was she stressing over whether or not Jack of all people approved?

_Maybe it's because he's one of your best friends, _a little voice whispered in the back of her head.

Well if he really is my friend, she thought, he'll understand and realize that I can take care of myself. I don't need mister over-protective sheltering me from other guys.

Successfully relaxed after rationalizing the situation, she made it back to her three friends. Jerry was rocking out to the music he had picked, Eddie munching on some chips, and Milton liberally applying SPF 90 to any exposed skin.

"Sunscreen?" Milton asked, holding out the nearly-empty bottle.

"No thanks, Milton," Kim said, "I've got my own." She reached into her bag, grabbing her sunscreen to re-apply after her dip in the ocean.

Spreading the sun protectant over her arms, she asked, "Where's Jack? I thought he'd be back by now."

Eddie shrugged, his mouth full. Milton pointed to the nearly empty section of beach, dominated by outcroppings of rocks and a few people with metal detectors searching for a buried treasure found only in pirate movies. Jack was laid out, sunbathing, by these rocks. Kim sighed as she grabbed the bottle of sunscreen, making her way over to the brooding boy. She held out the bottle of spray-on SPF 50, "Peace offering?" She asked.

Jack sighed, but took the proffered sunscreen.

Kim sat down next to her brooding friend, "How many times do we have to have this talk?" She stared out at the waves, leaning back on her hands with her toes pointing to the water.

"I don't know what you're referring to." Jack said.

"Yes, you do." Kim said calmly.

"Refresh my memory?" Jack asked, staring at the cloudless sky.

Kim sighed deeply, "You know I can take care of myself, Jack. I'm a big girl, and I don't need you doing your whole macho-hero song and dance every time you don't approve of a guy who happens to like me."

"I don't do tha-"

"First there was Ricky Weaver," Kim started ticking off names on her fingers, "Then there was Brad Wolf, James Turner, and there was Greg Mitchell, who was _only_ asking to borrow a pencil-"

"Yeah but _you_ didn't see how the sleazeball was checking out your butt while you bent down to look through your backpack..." Jack interjected.

Kim glared at Jack, "The point still stands, I can take care of myself. I think the black belt speaks for itself, don't you?" She looked at Jack..

Jack sighed deeply and sat up, resting an elbow on one knee. "I just- I don't want to see you hurt. You're my best friend, Kim."

She smiled, "And you're my best friend, too, Jack. But you can be _so_ dense."

Jack spluttered, "Wha- No- I am not _dense_!"

"Uh-huh." Kim affirmed sarcastically.

"I'm _not!"_ Jack whined.

Kim just smiled, knowing she was _so _right. Boys sometimes... She sighed, "Now. Are you done being Mister Brooding-Antisocial-Deep-Thoughts-Guy? Because I'm going to join the rest of the guys before they eat all the food and we have to get more." She stood up and offered her hand to Jack.

He sighed, mirroring her earlier exhale and grabbed her hand and allowed himself to be pulled up by the sometimes-feisty blonde. Smirking, he took her by surprise and threw her over his shoulder and made his way to the water.

"JACK!" She shrieked, "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT, I JUST GOT _DRY_ FOR G-"

With a mighty splash, Jack dunked Kim in the ocean. The recently dry blonde came up soaked and spluttering, a devious glare on her face. While Jack laughed at his oh-so-clever trick, Kim stood up, water dripping from her hair. With a running leap, Kim took Jack by surprise and tackled the brunet into the water.

Kim was the first one up, and was sitting in the water that came up to her chest, laughing, when Jack resurfaced. "Kim..." He whined, "Now my shirt's all wet!"

"Oh, stop it, you big baby. It's just water, your shirt will dry."

With a huff, Jack crossed his arms and pouted. "You're just lucky my phone wasn't in my pocket."

"Uh-huh. Now that you've got that out of your system-" Kim was interrupted by a splash of salt water.

"You didn't..."

"Oh, but I did." The smirk and invitation to a splash fight were evident in his four word phrase.

A battle of water ensued, in which Kim and Jack managed to get closer in range of the splashes, not wanting to evade the sprays, but just enjoying each other's company. They laughed and played for a couple minutes before tiring, finally making it to a deeper section of water, where the waves came up to to the middle of their stomachs. The flying water ceased and made way for a fit of giggles, the teens clutching one another in an attempt to avoid collapsing completely.

The laughter subsided and Kim looked up at Jack, her hands clutched his shirt and they were close - too close - to a dangerous territory they skirted and avoided yet still managed to get closer and closer to with each encounter. A blush danced across Kim's cheeks as she looked into Jack's eyes, which shone with an emotion she couldn't define. She let go of Jack's shirt and cleared her throat. Still blushing, she managed a friendly grin and challenged, "Race you back! Winner gets all the Swedish Fish!"

For a second, Jack stood there, his mind turning over the moment that just occurred. For just a second, he contemplated the idea of something... Something _more_ with Kim, and then he shook it off, a grin easily taking over his features as he raced to catch up with the blonde.

* * *

**So... what did you think? ;D Don't kill me! They'll get together... eventually... You'll see! I promise!**

**And for those of you wondering, this story will be somewhere between 7-10 chapters. It was going to be shorter, but then I realized I had a LOT of stuff to add to the middle of it. I have the next two chapters ready to edit, and the _last_ 2 chapters done and edited, but there's a whole middle section I need to add to make the story flow. So, expect somewhere close to 10 chapters. **

**anyways, review please!**

**best wishes,**

**x Em**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, so this one is pretty short... But, hey! I said I'd have it up by wednesday, and here it is on _Tuesday!_ :D I really hope you like the point of view this is told from... It's a little bit different than the usual. Anyways, just sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, repeat do NOT own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Milton really didn't understand it. Jack and Kim were by no means dumb, but they could be _so_ oblivious at times. Maybe it was a case of selective obliviousness, he mused. Maybe they were _trying_ to ignore their undeniable attraction to each other. He and Eddie discussed it before, but if Jerry Martinez, of all people, could see that Jack and Kim were meant to be together, why couldn't they?

Either way, Milton was going to make sure the two black belts got together if it was the last thing he did. They made sure he and Julie got together their freshman year (even if their attempts were a little... over eager to say the least). And then, when he was having trouble with kissing Julie, Kim helped him get over his crippling fear, even if it did result in a little jealousy from Julie (but strangely enough he found that quite attractive, even though he'd never tell anyone but his therapist that).

He sighed, gazing out to the ocean from the nice set up Kim left them with. For a fleeting second he let himself hope that today, maybe, just_ maybe, _ Jack and Kim would realize that they were meant for each other. Like that would ever happen. Neither would confess their attraction first, they were too proud for that. So, unless some miracle occurred, he and the rest of the gang would be resigned to waiting. Waiting, or shoving them in an enclosed space until they finally 'fessed up.

He sipped from his water bottle, gazing out at the waves and the other beach goers before doing a spit-take, gaping at what he saw in the water to the left of their encampment. "LOOK!" Milton exclaimed, blindly slapping at Eddie to his right without taking his eyes of Jack and Kim, who were lost in their own little world.

Her hands were holding on to is shirt and his hands were on her elbows, a ghost of a smile lingering on each of their faces.

"JERRY!" Eddie exclaimed, imitating Milton and slapping blindly at the boy fiddling with the speakers. Jerry caught sight of the blonde and the brunet, and promptly started coughing up a storm, the soda he ingested going down the wrong pipe. All three boys never took their eyes off the two, and Milton started a quiet mantra, "Kiss. Kiss. Kiss. Kiss."

"C'mon, Jack, just kiss her already!" Eddie whispered, frustrated at Jacks courage in every area but this.

"Just (cough) kiss (cough) her!" Jerry wheezed.

After several tense seconds, Kim broke the spell, saying something before turning around and making a mad dash to the three waiting boys.

"DAMMIT!" Milton exclaimed.

"Woah! Milton!"

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand why they won't just _get together!_"

"I don't know, dude, that's the closest they've gotten in _months." _Jerry conceded, his attention once again focused on the music.

"I bet they'll get together by the end of today." Eddie mused.

"No way," Milton disagreed, "By the end of this summer, _maybe_, but Jack and Kim are _way_ too proud to do anything about it."

"Oooh, I smell a bet!" Jerry grinned mischievously.

Eddie smirked, "Terms?"

"Loser pays the winner twenty bucks." Milton says after a brief pause.

Jerry scoffs, "Too tame. Howabout the loser pays the winner twenty bucks... _And_ has to write and perform a sonnet in front of the entire mall declaring their love for..." He trailed off, trying to think of a suitable and mutually mortifying subject, "Tip-Tip."

The two boys looked at each other, so sure they would win, "Oh, you're on!"

Eddie and Milton shook hands. Needless to say, it would be an interesting day for all of them.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that was REALLY REALLY short... but it's up! And, to compensate, I'll... post the next chapter on Friday? Yeah, that sounds good. Friday it is! I have a school obligation in the evening on Friday, so I'll either post it after school-ish, or later in the evening. It depends. But it will be up! I promise!**

**Again, thanks SO much for the reviews from the last chapter, they really mean a lot to me :) So, make my day and review please :D**

**best wishes,**

**x Em**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I know, I said Friday, and it's Saturday. I'm a horrible person, I should have updated sooner, etc, etc. I've got legitimate reasons, and I shall explain them in the Author's Note below. Now, on to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' It.**

* * *

Laughing and fully recovered from the potentially friendship-ruining moment with Jack, Kim flopped down next to Milton and Eddie, who both looked so sure of themselves.

"What's up?" She asked, slightly out of breath. Jack ran up behind her, his cheeks bearing a trace of a blush.

Jerry responded, "Well, Milton and Eddie just made a bet on whether or not you-"

"Would get mad that Jerry's already eaten all the candy!" Milton interrupted in a squeaky voice while Eddie clamped a hand over Jerry's mouth. Honestly, when would that boy learn to think before he speaks?

Kim gave the three a perplexed look before she continued, "Okay... Well. I'm not mad, Jerry."

"Aww, shucks," Milton over enthused and looks at Eddie, "Looks like I owe you a hot dog, c'mon, let's go get that right this very second." Soon, Kim and Jack were left with an awkward silence and a confused Jerry.

"Sooo..." Kim drew out, "That was interesting."

"I agree, Kimmy." Jack said.

"_Don't_ call me that!" Kim giggled while giving Jack a friendly punch. When Jack rubbed his shoulder in mock pain, Kim stuck her tongue out and Jack laughed with her. Jerry raised his eyebrows before going back to being DJ. Maybe Eddie would win the bet after all...

"So, DJ Swagalicious, you gonna play some music or what?" Kim asked, breaking a staring contest Jack was trying to initiate.

"Yeah, I got a pretty slammin' playlist going up, I just need to add a little more tunage before I really get this party crackin, ya feel me?"

Kim raised her eyebrows, a little perplexed. "Sure?" She said, more a question than a response.

"Swag." Jerry nodded.

Kim nodded, humor dancing in her eyes, "Alright then... I'm gonna go find a bathroom."

As the blonde's figure retreated, Jerry looked at Jack, then at Eddie and Milton conspiring at the hot dog cart, then back at Jack. No one was around to stop the Love Doctor from making a house call...

"So Jack," Jerry began nonchalantly, "You and Kim were getting _pretty_ cozy earlier."

Spluttering, Jack responded, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me, Jack, I saw the way you two were looking into each other's eyes! I'm surprised you didn't go in for the kill then and there, if you know what I mean." Jerry winked at Jack. By the rapidly spreading blush on Jack's cheeks, Jerry knew he was on the right path, but before he could prod any further, Milton and Eddie returned with the hot dog supposedly "won" in a bet.

"Oh no! Jack!" Milton cried, "I don't think you got enough sunscreen! You're face is bright red!" Fishing around for a second, the gangly teen drew a massive bottle of SPF, grabbing Jack's hand and placing a large amount on his fingers to cover up the 'sunburn' on Jack's cheeks.

Jerry snickered at Jack, who was still blushing furiously.

"Jerry!" Milton reprimanded, "Skin cancer is not funny!"

The latino had the grace to look chastised "Sorry, Milton..."

Eddie and Jack laughed at Jerry, who was sulking like a child who'd been caught coloring on the walls. Kim showed up and took in the scene, a brooding Jerry, giggling Jack and Eddie and a self righteous Milton, applying sunscreen liberally. Again.

Kim smiled at her friends and sat down next to Jack, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she simply enjoyed the presence of her friends. Jack smiled at Kim, who caught his eye and smiled back. Milton rolled his eyes at the obvious attraction while Jerry and Eddie shared a these-two-better-confess-their-feelings-or-we'll-do-it-for-them look.

Looking at her friends, Kim asked, "So, what do you guys want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I was going to work on my tan before hittin' up some of the sweet, beach-lovin' honeys." Eddie said, eyeing some girl down the beach who would (most likely) reject the poor young teen. It didn't help that he usually went for women almost double his age.

Milton rolled his eyes at Eddie's attempts at being a 'playah' and said, "I'm going to document the different types of sea creatures in the tide pools for my biology club. If I collect enough, I'll earn the 'See What I Sea' badge!"

"That's cool, Milton," Jack said without a trace of sarcasm, "I'm sure that'll impress Julie. Amiright, Kim?" He winked at Kim who gave a knowing look to Milton.

"Uh-huh, it sure will!" She said as Milton blushed, not responding as he gathered his notebook and pencil as he headed off to check the pools.

"What about you, Jerry?" Kim asked.

"I'm gonna work on my tan, yo. The girls like a nice, tan Jerry." He shrugged.

"Just make sure to wear sunscreen," Eddie warned.

"Mm, you know, that sounds good. I think I'll just lay out and read my book." Kim said, reaching into her bag to grab her sunscreen and book. "Can you pass me a soda?" Kim asked Eddie. She applied the sunscreen for what felt like the millionth time that day, coating her arms, legs and stomach before reaching for her shoulders and back. Kim felt satisfied with her job and laid out on her stomach clutching the cold drink in one hand and opening her book with the other.

She suddenly felt a warm hand rub circles on a section of her back. "You missed a spot." Jack stated simply, not noticing how he left Kim with tingles running up and down her spine as she tried to focus on her book.

"Thanks." She said absent-mindedly, training her eyes on the text.

"No problem," Jack said.

A minute or so later, Jack was laid out next to her, one arm behind his head, his toned chest inhaling and exhaling evenly under the warm sun. "Whatchya reading?" Jack asked, turning his head towards Kim.

"Looking For Alaska." Kim replied, emerging from her book. "It's good."

A couple seconds went by with Jerry's music and the sounds of seagulls filling the void between the two until Jack disturbed the blond again, "What's it about?" He asked.

"It's about this guy who- You know what? I'll let you read it. I've already read it and I brought another book with me anyways." She handed him the paperback volume.

Jack rolled his eyes, "This better not be one of your girly romance books." He smirked, recalling a time where he had been dragged to a film adaptation of one of the aforementioned books. He thought it was really bad, the story line was really unbelievable and the main characters were really annoying and he hated watching i- Okay, so he cried at the end when the guy and the girl finally got together, so sue him. Kim didn't ever need to know about that.

"Dude you totally cried when Jeff confessed his love to Annie. I could hear you sniffling and your eyes were red afterwards." Kim said, thumbing through another well-worn tome.

Jack spluttered as Eddie and Jerry laughed at the poor brunet. Kim grinned at Jack, who had taken to glaring at Kim but couldn't help it when the corners of his mouth turned up, cracking the mask of anger he tried to put on. Her eyes lit up as she laughed and he joined in, her happiness infectious. As their giggles subsided, they settled into their books, the sun warming them as they were lost to the world.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, why I was unable to update: We had our band banquet last night and I had to help set it up right after school, so I couldn't upload it then, and I ended up spending time with some of the seniors that are graduating in a couple days. Don't kill me! They're my really good friends and they're going off to college soon, so I want to spend as much time as I can with them before they leave. So yeah, that's why I'm late in updating.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! It's a little on the shorter side, but what can you do? I'll put the next chapter up sometime next week, but I have finals soon, so I'll be pretty busy.**

**Again, I hope you liked this chapter! If you didn't, let me know what I can do to improve in a review!**

**Best wishes,**

**x Em**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wooooooo here's chapter 5! Longer A/N at the bottom.**_  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kickin' it!**

* * *

_"Thomas Edison's last words were 'It's very beautiful over there'. I don't know where __there is, but I believe it's somewhere, and I hope it's beautiful."_

Jack closed the book and sniffed. He wasn't crying, he was just... Allergic to sand! Yeah, that was it! He's just really allergic and stuff and- Okay so he was crying. But it was a really emotional book! He was just thankful that Kim was napping, Eddie and Jerry were on a food run, and Milton was still out collecting data on the local sea life.

Putting aside the black volume, Jack propped himself up with his hands and looked out at the ocean, a contemplative look taking over his face. He looked down at the sleeping Kim, thinking about famous last words and words left unsaid. Two elderly women walked past their setup and smiled, one muttering to the other about "Young love's splendor" or something like that. Jack blushed and turned again to face Kim. He grabbed her shoulder and shook her awake gently. Kim turned on her side to Jack, propping herself up with her elbow.

"So, did you finish it?" Kim asked, a smile playing on her features.

"Yeah." Jack said simply, staring out to sea again.

"It really makes you think." She stated, understanding his need for quiet at this point in time.

"Yeah," The brunet said softly, simply enjoying the last rays of sun as it began its descent and the company of one of his best friends. Kim smiled, her thoughts turning elsewhere as she took in the last of the golden light.

A calm rolled over them with every wave that crashed on the shore. As Kim leaned her head back, drinking in the warmth and contentment, Jack glanced at her, his eyes locking on the blonde. A feeling swelled in his chest and he smiled without knowing what exactly he was doing. An epiphany snuck up on him, washing away every other thought, _I like Kim._ Jack thought. The smile fell from his face, draining all the colors with it.

_Shit_, was his next thought, _I like Kim. _He quickly composed himself, pulling on the mask of calm and content, marveling over the revelation. Thinking back, it was hard to pinpoint exactly _when_ he started liking Kim, it just seemed to wash over him like the tide, slowly at first, then all at once.

"What?" Kim asked, a confused smile appearing on her face.

"What?" Jack asked, shaken out of his reverie.

"You were staring at me," she said, "Did I get sunburned or something?"

"No..." Jack said, "You just..." _Look really pretty, _his brain whispered, "You've got some sand on your forehead." He didn't know why he was so afraid all of the sudden. Usually he was pretty smooth when it came to complimenting girls.

"Oh," Kim said, blushing, "That's embarrassing..." She brushed off the tiny amount of sand on her temple. Standing up, she said, "I'm gonna go for a walk before heading over to the bonfire. Speaking of which, are you coming?" She inquired, "Because Tyler _did_ invite you..." She trailed off.

"Of course I am," Jack said with an indignant tone, "Didn't he say there would be s'mores? I love s'mores!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you thinking Tyler's a skeeze, does it?"

"Absolutely not." Jack said. _More like the fact that you looove her,_ the little voice in the back of his head sang, sounding uncannily like Milton.

"Okay," Kim trailed off, "I'll be back in a bit."

With that, the blonde stood up and pulled on her t-shirt, heading off for a walk. She bit her thumbnail, a bad habit of hers whenever she was confused about something. The emotion held in Jack's eyes not five minutes ago was the same one she couldn't place earlier that day when the two almost... Well, she didn't want to think about that. Nervous butterflies danced in her stomach, _Why did this have to happen?_ She thought, biting her nail and scrunching her brows together. _Guys are so complicated. _She groaned, _Why can't they just say what they're thinking? It would make life so much easier on us girls..._

"Hey Kim!" Milton waved, interrupting Kim's internal dialogue.

"Wha-Oh. Hey Milton." She mumbled as Milton jogged up to her, his eyes lit with happiness.

"Hey! I found a lot of really cool organisms..." Milton babbled and Kim tuned him out subconsciously as she continued her trek. She let her thoughts make their way back to the (admittedly) attractive brunet and the tingles she felt when he rubbed in the spot of sunscreen on her back. How sweet he looked when he taught the five year olds karate on Wednesdays for some extra money. How kind he could be when-

"Kim." Milton said seriously, his arm on her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts once again.

"Huh?" Kim looked at Milton.

"Where are you, Kim? I asked you about where I should take Julie for a celebratory dinner for the badge I'm gonna get from this data!" He waved the notebook in Kim's face. "You usually jump on the chance to help me out with her!" The gangly teen looked genuinely concerned for Kim's health. "Did you get too much sun earlier? Because you have to be really careful to make sure you don't get heat stroke-"

"No- No, Milton, nothing like that. I was just... thinking about something else." Kim said, looking at the waves behind her friend and biting her lip.

"Uh-huh," Milton's eyes gleamed, "And would this 'something' be a certain friend of ours whose name rhymes with Pack Ganderson?"

"No! No I was just thinking about- um, traffic on the way back!" Her voice climbed several octaves. Talk about an obvious liar.

"Hmm," Milton intoned. "Listen, Kim, you know you can trust me, right?" Kim nodded, still biting her lip. "You know I'd never tell anyone anything you wouldn't want me to?"

Kim looked distressed before blurting out, "ImightlikeJack!"

Milton's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls, choking on air.

"Ugh, I know..." Kim groaned, "It's ridiculous and he'd never like me like tha-"

"FINALLY!" Milton shouted, throwing his arms around a confused Kim.

Her eyebrows knit together, "Huh?"

"Finally!" Milton said gleefully, holding Kim at arm's length. "_Finally!"_

Kim, confused, asked, "May I ask what 'finally' means?"

Milton rolled his eyes, "Kim, I knew you liked Jack before you even knew how you felt about him. It's not hard to read the signs, sweetie."

"I- No I couldn't have- There's no way..." She looked helplessly at Milton, "How could I have been obvious if I hardly knew I liked him in the first place?"

"The chemistry between you two was undeniable." Milton explained, "Jerry even picked up on it."

Kim's mouth hung open, "Jerry?" Milton nodded. "Well. It's not like Jack will even feel the same way..." Kim muttered in response.

"Give it 'til the end of summer," Milton placed a hand on Kim's shoulder, "I bet you guys'll be together by the first day of senior year."

"Milton, that's only if Jack feels the same way. And you know-"

"Just _wait and see_, Kimberly. Patience is a virtue."

"Ughhhh..."

"That's not very attractive, you know. Jack will never love you if yo- OW!"

Kim punched Milton in the arm, turning around to head back to the guy who may or may not like her. Her brow furrowed as she thought about Jack. There's no way he could ever like her, Milton didn't even confirm anything. She and Jack were _best friends_ for goodness sake! It wasn't like-

"Hey, Kim, right?" An overly energetic Tyler bound up to the brooding blonde. "You and your _friend _are still coming to my bonfire, right?"

"Yeah, my _friend_ Jack and I are still planning on it," Kim stressed the word friend, making sure Tyler got the message. Right now she and Jack were nothing more than that: _friends_.

"Ok, cool, so just head over to that area over there," Tyler pointed to a spot on the beach where firewood was stacked, "In about an hour with Jack, the party should be in full swing by then."

Kim smiled at Tyler, "Okay, I'll see you then."

Tyler bound off in the same fashion that he appeared, making everyone pale in comparison to his almost garish vibrancy. Where Tyler was a bright, assaulting neon green, Jack was a dark green found in forests, strong but tranquil. But Kim wasn't dating Jack, and it's not like he was going to step up and ask her out, hell, she didn't even know if he felt... that way about her! So why was she trying to write off Tyler before she even tried to get to know him?

She was going to get to know Tyler at the bonfire, what was the harm in that? If they flirted a little bit, so what? _It's not like I'll see him again after today_, she thought, _And, like Milton said, I have __all summer to figure out... Whatever it is I've got going on with Jack._

Sand wormed its way between her toes as she made the trek back to her friends, looking forward to whatever the bonfire would bring.

* * *

**A/N: Hello there, dear readers! Thank you ALL who reviewed the last chapter, it always means a lot to me whenever I get a review! You guys rule!**

**Also, I just realized something... You guys, what's going to happen if Jack's last name is released and it's NOT Anderson? I mean, I know it's kind of a superficial thing to worry about, but I'm a little weirded out thinking about it. **

**So, moving on, I hope you guys like this chapter! How do you feel about the big reveal, huh? ;D I figured I'd kept you guys waiting long enough...**

**There's only one more REAL chapter left in this story, then a short epilogue (which, sadly, does not include a sonnet dedicated to Tip-Tip, I'll talk about that later...) and then we're done. DONE. :O**

**Anyways, if you guys see anything I could improve on, leave me a note in a review! If you see something you like, leave a note in a review! If you read the chapter, leave a note in a review! (See the pattern here? ;D)**

**Best wishes,**

**x Em**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here it is. The last "real" chapter. This is it. I'M SO SAD TO SEE IT GO! But I can't keep it going indefinitely, and I won't keep you waiting, so here you go...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Kickin' It!**

* * *

When Kim made it back to her friends, she plopped back down onto the picnic blanket, letting out a whoosh of air. "Okay, so Jack and I were invited to this bonfire tonight by Tyler-"

"Ooooh, who's Tyler?" Jerry teased.

Kim's cheeks flared pink from embarrassment and Jack rolled his eyes.

"He's-"

"A _nice guy,_" Kim stressed, interrupting whatever Jack was planning on saying. "And he inviting Jack and I to this bonfire. I said we'd go, and he just told me it starts in an hour." Thinking, she added, "There's a cute little cafe down the beach you could head over to and hang out at for a while if you want." A frown crossed her features, "I'm sorry we're basically ditching you... I didn't even think about asking Tyler if I could bring you guys along..." She bit her lip and looked down at the ground, feeling like the worst friend ever.

"Oh, don't you worry about it!" Milton said with a wink at Kim, "_You and Jack_ can go to your little bonfire and have some fun, I'll take these two with me into town. I'm sure we can find something to do!" The emphasis on her and Jack's names made the blonde blush and the brunet confused.

"Bu- _Ooph_" Jerry barely got a syllable out before Milton's bony elbow jabbed him in the ribs.

"Are you sure?" Kim asked, her eyebrows knit together, "Because we don't have to go if-"

"You crazy kids should go have fun," Eddie urged.

"Yeah," Milton agreed with a wink. "I'm sure we can find something to do."

"Okayy..." Jack drew out.

Kim blushed again, very aware that Milton knew her newfound secret.

"So, Kim, that bonfire? " Jack asked, confused, before noticing the red hue of Kim's face, "Oh! Kim- you might want to put some aloe on, it looks like you got a really bad sunburn there..."

Kim nodded, her cheeks still aflame. "Oh, well- yeah, I'll do that. Um- but we should probably load up this stuff-" She gestured around to the miscellaneous items strewn around them, "-Before we head over to the bonfire..."

Jack nodded and flashed a winning smile, grabbing the keys from Kim's bag before collecting up the cooler and the speakers and heading to the car. Kim watched his retreating figure before turning back to the rest of the gang, who were nudging each other and shooting the blonde looks with raised eyebrows and knowing eyes. "Oh- Just grab some stuff!" She huffed before yanking out the umbrella and stalking off to stash it in her car. Milton, Eddie and Jerry followed, their laughter and knowing whispers following Kim with every step.

* * *

"Yeah, so then I managed to single handedly score the winning goal for my team. We lost the next couple games 'cause coach didn't want to put me in. He was just pissed 'cause I like, _totally_ hooked up with his daughter at a victory party this one time..." Tyler droned on before flashing another smile at Kim before beginning another story. It was just like everything else he said that night. He scored some goal, made out with some chick. It was exhausting to attempt an actual conversation with him.

Kim sighed inwardly as she gripped the can of soda in her left hand, the condensation making trails across her hand while she scanned the stretch of beach alit with the glow of the bonfire. Everyone around her seemed happy to be there, laughing and chatting with each other, some shamelessly flirting like Tyler was right now, though he was mostly stroking his own massive ego. He started flirting with her and bragging about the sports he played when she showed up about thirty minutes before with Jack. She was flattered at first, even if he did chase off Jack, but then she realized that Tyler wasn't just flirting or trying to impress her, he wasn't letting her talk at all.

So she tried to be as cold and unwelcoming as possible, and Kim hoped that he would have gotten the hint when she only responded with monosyllabic answers, but _luckily_ for her, Tyler _dearest_ loved to listen to himself talk... and talk... and talk... So Kim continued to stand idly by Tyler, not even caring that she was now blatantly ignoring every word that came out of his mouth, not even bothering to do more than nod every once and a while.

Her eyes continued to scan the ring of light, searching for her shaggy-haired brunet friend to save her. Eventually she spotted him staring at the cup in his hand by the fire. While everyone else was standing around and talking, Jack slumped on one of the logs by the fire.

"Thank God," Kim muttered to herself, downing the last of her soda. "Hey, Tyler, I gotta go, Jack's calling for me." She said, loud enough for the neon-clad boy next to her, not caring if he paused his monologue long enough to absorb the information. Then she tossed the now-empty can into the nearby trashcan before joining her best friend on the log.

Plopping down, Kim sighed, "You were right." She muttered, barely audible.

Jack perked up, "Sorry, what was that?"

Kim hugged her knees, "You were right, okay? Tyler was a scumbag, a skeeze, self-obsessed, had an ego the size of Canada, okay? Do I need to spell it out for you? Tyler is a jerk. Just like every other guy that is remotely interested in me..." She trailed off bitterly. If they had been at their usual hangout, she would have flopped onto the blue mats face-first, but for now she'd have to settle for sitting on a log with her face in her hands.

Biting back a smile, Jack looked at Kim, "Well, I wouldn't say that, exactly."

"Uh-huh, need I remind you of Ricky Weaver? Greg 'Let's-check-out-Kim's-ass' Mitchell? C'mon, Jack, you know those guys are jerks. Hell, you knew they were jerks before they said a single word to me! I wish I could have your sleazeball radar..." Kim gazed wistfully into the fire, her words laced with frustration.

Jack stared at Kim, a war waging in his head. He opened his mouth like he was about to speak, but then shut it again, staring into the fire with him, his jaw clenched.

After she tore her eyes away from the fire, confused by Jack's silence, she asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

Without taking his eyes away from the fire, "What do you mean?"

"You've got that I'm-mad-at-myself-God-why-do-I-suck look on your face. It's the same look you get when you don't do well on a test or when you lose a spar. You beat yourself up over it, and it shows. Now, tell me what's up."

Jack didn't say anything for a couple seconds, he just kept up his staring contest with the flames. Kim waited patiently, knowing that eventually, Jack would tell her. They were best friends, after all.

Reluctantly, Jack took a deep breath, "Have you ever thought... Maybe... There was someone there all along, Kim? Someone who _wasn't_ a jerk?" There. He'd said it- or at least alluded to it. If Kim was smart enough, maybe she could connect the dots.

Kim scoffed disbelievingly, "Like who? Who could possibly fit that criteria?"

Bracing himself, Jack looked at Kim, her gaze still pointed at the fire. She tore her eyes away from the dancing light to look at Jack, his eyes holding something unreadable- the same look from earlier that day that Kim still couldn't figure out.

"Me," He said, his voice soft but sure. There was no turning back now.

"J-Jack, I don't-"

His face fell, then a mask of anger hardened over it and he stood up angrily. "Dammit, I shouldn't have even- Listen, Kim, I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything I just thought-" Jack rambled.

Kim took a long look at the embarrassed, blushing boy she had, for so long, called her best friend. Her mouth still hung slightly open in shock. Never in a million years had she though that maybe, _just maybe_, Jack liked her too.

A blush crept over her cheeks as Jack stood up and continued to ramble, "I mean, I understand if you don't feel- it's just I thought you might, and now I'm an idiot and-" She leapt up from her seat and into Jack's arms. She stood on her toes and her mouth met his, effectively shutting up the rambling teen.

Jack froze, shocked, then snaked his arms around Kim's waist, moving his lips against hers as he drew her in closer before breaking away. Kim lowered back onto her heels, the blush on her cheeks nowhere near as vibrant as Jack's.

"So I guess you do like me then?" Jack said after a moment's pause.

Kim rolled her eyes, "What could have possibly given you _that_ idea?"

"Hmm, well. In that case, I'll just have to convince you."

"Oh my God, Jack if you ki-"

Jack cut her off with a kiss. After he pulled away, Kim continued, "Kiss me, I will kill you!" She punched his arm, "That was so _cheesy_, Jack!"

He shrugged and swooped in to kiss her again. Though Jack's blush had steadily decreased after each kiss, Kim had only managed to go from looking slightly sunburned to a tomato in the span of less than 5 minutes. "What was that one for?" She asked.

"Just because." Jack smiled. Kim looked up at him and stood on the balls of her feet to give him a peck on the lips, "Just because." She repeated.

"_Awwwwww!_" Kim jumped, startled, and turned towards the source of the noise, a table covered with a cloth no more than 6 feet away from Jack and Kim.

Storming over to the table, Kim jerked away the cover to reveal a crouching Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. Jerry's hands were clasped in front of his chest, obviously the source of the loud 'Aw'. Eddie looked gleeful, and Milton looked like he was going to impale Eddie with the nearest remotely pointy object. Kim gestured violently for the boys to get out from under the table, a blush still on her cheeks, though not as vivid as before. She crossed her arms and was about to speak before Jerry asked in a star-struck voice, "So are you two like, _boyfriend and girlfriend_?"

Kim looked at Jack, then back at Jerry, at a loss, so Jack stepped in, "What are you, a seventh grade girl? Kim and I like each other, yeah, so what?"

"SO? You guys are the _cutest _couple ever and it's about time you got together!" They could practically hear the exclamation points in Jerry's voice.

Jack and Kim blushed as Jerry began to gush about how they were '_So_ destined to get together!' and Milton grumbled some more.

"What's up with him?" Jack asked the grinning Eddie.

"Oh, I just bet him that you guys would get together by the end of the day and he LOST!" Eddie started this spasm that could maybe, if you squinted, resemble a victory dance.

Milton grumbled some more and Eddie chastised him, "Don't be a sore loser! Aren't you happy they finally got together? We've only waited _3 years_ for this!"

"Yeah, yeah, congratulations. But why couldn't you have waited until tomorrow?" Milton whined, "Now I have to write a sonnet about Tip-Tip."

"And pay me twenty dollars." Eddie reminded.

Milton groaned, "That too."

"Pay up and start writing, Milton!" Eddie gloated. Jerry continued to talk to himself about how he 'Totally called it! Swag, yo!' and 'Why are they so cute?' as Jack took Kim's hand and pulled her away from their gaggle of friends. They wouldn't notice their absence.

Their fingers intertwined felt natural, and as they walked along the beach with the tide rushing in, just talking, they both couldn't help but think that everything was just the way it was supposed to be.

* * *

**A/N:**

**ahem.**

**so.**

**what'd you think? I know this is the much anticipated "They got together! Yay!" chapter, sooooo... did it live up to your expectations? I hope it did! And I'm almost done with school, the friday after memorial day weekend is my last final! Yeah summer vacation! :D I'm really excited because I have an idea for another Kick story in the works, so keep an eye out for that in June... **

**Anyways, the only thing left is the epilogue, which I think you guys should like. Sadly, there is no Tip-Tip sonnet, I'm not that good at poetry. But I will give you a hint: it's going to be from Milton's point of view. _  
_**

**That should be up on Monday, since I'm off from school. **

**Best wishes,**

**x Em**


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, so here's the epilogue! This is it, the last chapter... It's a bittersweet feeling. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: For the last time, I _don't_ own Kickin' It!**

* * *

After Milton finally calmed down and accepted the fact that, while he lost the bet, it was a good thing he did. His friends were finally together, and they were happy. So what, he'd have to write a sonnet confessing his love to his sensei's cat and read it in front of the entire mall, who cares? His friends got together, and that's what matters. Though his wallet would definitely be feeling the loss of the twenty dollars...

Kim's car passed under the street lights, illuminating the faces of his friends for mere seconds at a time. Jerry bounced around to his iPod on the hump seat. Eddie, Jerry and Milton came to an agreement that Jack could have shotgun, so Jack had control of the music and Jerry decided to listen to his own iPod on the ride back. Eddie was in the seat behind Jack, asleep, his forehead resting on the pane of glass, breathing evenly.

Milton yawned, looking at the brunet riding shotgun. A small smile still remained on Jack's lips, his eyes reflecting the true depth of his happiness, an unbridled joy that was mirrored in Kim's eyes as well. Jack gazed at the blonde next to him, his his fingers tangled with hers, his thumb tracing circles on the back of her hand. Milton yawned again, maybe he would take a nap. As he drifted off, music from Jack's iPod lulled him to sleep...

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_You wanna be loved_

_This feels like falling in love _

_Falling in love_

_We're falling in love_

* * *

**A/N: Okayyyyy I knowwwwww... It's really short. But I think this is what the ending needed. A final push that gives it the closure it needs. And I think it's fitting that, since the little voice in Kim/Jack's head sounded a lot like Milton, the epilogue should be from Milton's point of view. So yeah. That's it. The end. Fin. :(**_  
_

**Keep your eyes peeled, though, I'll have something else out this summer!**

**Best wishes,**

**x Em**


End file.
